Legend of Dragon Rider
by Lefty11
Summary: Full Prolouge inside. A past coming back into play...a love trying to rebloom...and an old foe trying to keep them apart. Rated T, borderline M.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

...the waves rolled against each other, clashing against the giant boat, rocking it back and forth. Some sea spray from the waves that hit the boat came through the window and hit my face, awaking me and the chain that bound my feet and wrists to the wall rattled as I moved to stretch. A rumble caused me to glance behind me and then look out the small round window to see an island we were fastly approaching. The rumble turned into a growl. A door opened as I turned to see the two men who'd cast me into my "home."

"It seems our guest of honor had awoken brother..."

"So it seems..."

The growl behind me was going louder and louder. The first to have spoken cringed and glanced to the other, who was frowning in disgust.

"Tell your pet to relax...remember we have his card..."

"A card means nothing if you can not play it..." I spat.

"It doesn't matter...the card'll be in Chazz's hands soon..." The first to have spoken said.

A road sounded behind me as the two cringed.

"Like hell it will..."

He rushed forward, flashing the card next to the bars in front of my face.

"What do you say to that?!"  
I spat into his face and watched as he reared back to try to hit me.

"Relax brother...let us leave this pitiful sight..." The first called out.

When the two had gone, I felt a lard head rub up against my arm. Piercing green eyes shone up into mine as I rubbed the giant dragonhead.

_**'Looks like the fools are taking us exactly where we wanted...'**_

"Yes...so it seems..." I smirked. "Looks like you'll be getting that rematch Dragon Rider..."

The dragon chuckled, rubbing against my palm.

_**'Sleep sister...we'll need your strength when we arrive...'**_

The giant dragon lay down as I leaned against him, nuzzling against his belly.

_**'And so the Ice Queen returns to rain...'**_

_...they say everyone has a happy ending...but if you're me...you're not supposed to. You see...I was born into a world that didn't understand my gifts...I had the power...I had it all....But when you make one simple mistake, it falls down the drain and you're suddenly lost from everything...everyone..._

_My story's not a fairytale, happy-go-lucky, prince charming falls in love with the princess story... it's got despair, sorrow, grief, hatred, passion, love.... All in one story...u think you can handle this story...well let's find out..._

_My name is Kristin...and I. Am. Dragon. Rider._


	2. Ch 1: Start of A Morning

Chapter 1

Jaden! Jaden, wake up!"

However, the snoring brunette only shifted in his sleep. Syrus sighed, moving his glasses that'd started to fall. The youngest Truesdale fixed the yellow jacket his was wearing and moved about two feet away from the bed before yelling, " DORATHY GAVE AWAY YOUR FOOD!"

The boy in bed suddenly shot up, looking around. "What?"  
The light-blue haired teen sighed, placing his shoes on.

"You're late waking up again Jay. We better hurry or we'll be late for class again…not to mention Alexis will kiss us if we make her late…."

"Where's Alexis?"

"Outside waiting on us with the group."

Jaden bounded out of his bed and was in the Slyfier's uniform before the younger teen could blink.

The two headed out to meet a beautiful blonde in a blue uniform talking with three others in blue and two others in yellow.

"There he is!" The dark haired girl, Jasmine, said.

"Bout time Jaden." Malina said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Sorry guys…let's go." Jaden said with a grin.

While Jasmine walked arm in arm with Chazz, Malina rushed over to hug her boyfriend Atticus, Alexis's older brother, and Sarge, Bastion and Syrus fought about something, Jaden walked beside Alexis, who'd been quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Alexis smiled at his extended hand and handed him her books.

"Something's bothering you…"

She smiled. "You read my thoughts. Zane returned from the hospital this morning."

"That's good."

"Yah…but a huge ship arrived this morning. We're having some sort of meeting during class."

Jaden thought about this all through Crowler's class, completely ignoring the teacher. The intercom suddenly went off as Chancellor Shepherd's voice sounded.

"Please release all students to the mail duel arena. This is an important meeting."

Shepherd turned off the speaker and turned to the two men in front of him.

"This had better be important."

"O it will be…" The first spoke.

"Just get them in…and we'll do the rest." The second said.

***

_**'Are you going to let them win?'**_

"Patience DR…I have no intention of doing so…" The teen said with a smile. "Just to have a little fun…"

A chuckle rumbled throughout the room and cell bars.

'_**Just watch yourself little one…'**_

She rolled her eyes, twirling a dagger through her fingers.

"I know brothers I know…just let me have my fun."

The metal dragon chuckled again, his three heads bobbing.

'_**Let the game begin.'**_

"No…let the fun begin."


	3. Ch 2: Meet Dragon Rider

Chapter 2

"Jaden, this way!" Alexis called out as the large group headed into the arena.

"Hey there's Zane." Jaden said, as the group journeyed over to where the youngest Truesdale had wheeled his older brother in.

Syrus, with the help of Atticus, then helped the eldest Truesdale up and over to the rails.

"How you feeling Zane?" Lex asked.

"Better…don't worry about me." He said with a small smile.

"Do you have any idea what this is for?" Jasmine asked.

"I think I know."

The group turned to Jaden, who nodded toward the large entrance where Chancellor Shepherd and two men entered.

"Not again…" Chazz said as the sight of his older brothers and Jasmine rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"Wonder what they want now?" Atticus pondered.

"Looks like a gift…" Syrus said.

The group watched as several people wheeled a large box-looking objected covered by a curtain down the hill.

"Fellow students of Duel Academy! We bring you a wondrous and dangerous new foe!" Jagger, the youngest of the older Princeston brothers exclaimed, his hands up in the air.

While the students conversed amongst themselves, the older of the two pointed out to Chazz.

"Ah, little brother! Come and get the ultimate card!" Slade, the eldest said.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "I told you…I have my deck."

"Ah…but you also get a rare beauty! All the way from North Academy…the Ice Queen herself!" Jagger said.

Two bulky men pulled away the curtain, stepping away in fear to reveal a cage and what looked to be a figure in a black cloak crouched in a far off back corner.

Jaden looked at everyone who'd gone pale and at Syrus and Atticus who were helping a freaking-out Zane back into his wheelchair.

"Ice Queen?" Jaden asked.

"Easy Zane…" Atti cautioned.

"I-its not possible…" Zane murmured.

"What is it?" A boy in Ra yellow called out.

Jagger and Slade looked to each other in disapproval.

"Show yourself witch!" Slade called out.

"Let me out…and I will." A child's voice rang out.

The students began to call out angry things such as "A child?!" and "You can't be serious!"

"Come out or your card is gone." Jagger said, holding a card in his two hands, getting ready to rip it.

The figure stood, a pair a shining green eyes emerging from under the cloak.

"O…you mean this card?" The child said again, flashing a card between two fingers.

Jagger looked to se e a black card in his hands. "Why you…"

"Enough playing…" The voice said no longer a child's but a mature sounding voice.

The figure held the card close to the face, a light wind beginning to blow.

"Come to me brother…come forth…DRAGON RIDER!"

Holding the shining card up, the school felt a huge wind blow against them and watched as a giant three-headed metal dragon appeared about the cage, it's green eyes shining as he let loose a roar.

"Calm yourselves!" Crowler and the teachers called out.

The dragon grinned down at the terrified people below him.

'_**About time…can you get out?' **_The dragon asked the students shocked at the sound.

The figure held up its left hand and front bars shattered as the entire cage fell with a groan.

The dragon beat its wings as the hood fell back and the cloak pulled apart to reveal a teenage in a torn, old Obelisk blue uniform. She smirked, looking around to face a pale, chalk-white man.

"Hello Zane…miss me?"


	4. Ch 3: A Warm Welcome?

Chapter 3

It wasn't possible…yet there she stood. When Atticus had been found, his hopes arose, but fell when no collection of her could be remembered. Now, as she stood there with that annoying smirk he'd loved, all he could to was say, "K…Kristin?" Her smirk deepened as she said, "O…so you **do** remember me?"

Looking around she noticed that the two Princeston brothers had recovered from their shock.

"Now see what happened when you make me mad?"

She smiled and broke the shackles that bound her wrists and ankles to the bottom of the cage.

"I break every little thing I touch."

As the youngest stepped forward, Dragon Rider's three headed leaned down beside the woman, growling.

"_**Watch yourself human…"**_

"How is this possible?!" A person exclaimed.

"She's not even wearing a duel disk!" Another said.

Kristin raised a brow, moved her clock to reveal a large silver bracelet on her right arm, and pressed the white button in the middle as a duel disk appeared. The room awed as she closed it back up.

"She's a witch…" Someone whispered loudly.

Kristin laughed, as did the dragon. "A witch? No…why don't you ask someone who knows?" She said, looking up at the group, who were still shocked.

"Hey look out!"

One moment she was there, the next she was gone. Everyone stood and looked around.

"You know…"  
Everyone turned to see her sitting in Zane's wheelchair.

"It's rude to attack a girl Jagger."

They watched as she walked to stand in front of Zane and she pressed her lips to his. Several emotions sounded around them as Atticus laughed. Pulling away and frowning, she said, "You didn't even think of me did you?"

She jumped from the top and landed with a loud thud on top of the cage floor, denting it. The three-headed dragon roared as it disappeared, Kristin's eyes going bright green as she turned and walked out. Chancellor Shepherd suddenly laughed.

"Well! Looks like we found her! Kristin, come back my dear!" he said, running after her.

Jaden turned to face the group in utter confusion.

"Someone wanna explain what's going on?"

***

_**'Well…that worked out wonderfully wouldn't you say sister?'**_

The dragon turned his three heads toward the smaller girl who was looking out at the sea. He laid down next to her.

'_**What troubles you little one…'**_

"He knows everything…he was my everything…but he is nothing to me now…"  
_**'He still remembers…'**_

"He's forgotten me…I have a new reason to survive now…"

The dragon raised his heads in loss and looked behind him, a light growling-purr rumbling from his chest. The girl turned to face the man that was coming forward, narrowed her eyes, and looked away. The dragon bumped one of his claws at her, but looked with sad eyes at the man, who'd stopped a few feet away. Dragon Rider leaned one of his heads over to the man, who placed a man against the head and rubbed. The dragon suddenly pulled away, moved back over to the girl, and roared a hurtful cry as he vanished.

"I guess I'm not welcome…"

"What do you want Zane?"  
He walked over to stand next to her.

"…Kristin I'm…"

"Save your breath. I don't need your pity."  
"I tried!"  
By this time they were facing each other, emotions running wild in their eyes.

"I looked for days…months!"

"…and you gave up…" She said, tears brimming her eyes.

He stopped, hatred disappearing at her tears.

"Please…Kris…"

"….your heart's beating fast. You need to get your meds." She said, starting to walk away.

He suddenly grabbed her arm, spun her around, and locked her to his body, lips to lips. Her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him close. A pain to the juncture at his neck caused him to start to black out.

"…K-Kris?"  
Her eyes swirled blank.

"I'm sorry…but you're interfering with my plans." A voice not hers said.

The last her saw were tears falling from her eyes.


	5. Ch 4: The Story of DR, Part 1

Chapter 4: Story of DR, Part I

"So how is he?"  
"Knocked unconscious….he'll be awake in a moment."  
A sigh of relief caused his eyes to opened as he looked around to see a large group and the school nurse around him.

"Looks like someone finally awoke from his nap." Jaden said with a smile.

"I gotcha…" Atticus said, helping Zane sit up as Liz maneuvered him around the IVs hooked up to him.

Holding his head trying to hid himself of the migraine, he managed to get out, "What happened?"

"We found you like this about two hours ago. Apparently your heart sped up and you fainted." Jasmine explained.

A flash of what happened ran across his mind as he tried to shoot out of the bed, causing the monitors to soar and go crazy.

"Easy!" Atticus yelled out.

Moments later, they had him calm and laying still as the nurse unhooked everything and left.

"Can you remember what happened?" Lex asked.

"I was talking to her…her eyes…"

The group looked around at each other, only to find no one knew what he was saying.

"What do you mean her eyes?" Malina asked.

"They weren't hers….empty…" Zane murmured looking down at his hands.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything…" They turned to face Jaden. "…but someone wanna tell me exactly who Kristin is?"

***

"Are you sure you don't need rest?"

"I'm fine…" Zane replied for the umpteenth time to the group's questions.

"So…who wants to start?" Jaden said.

"Who knows the story better than Zane…" Syrus said.

The group looked to said Truesdale, whose eyes were closed in concentration.

"…I've known her my entire life. We were about five, six when we first met…."

_"Hurry my darlings! The guests are arriving!"_

_The six-year-old adjusted his tie and fixed his younger brothers' before taking his hand and walking out of the room and to the edge of the stairs and headed down, Syrus never letting go. Ignoring all the women trying to get a hold of him, he headed over to where his mom was standing with Chancellor Shepherd, the new "principle" of Duel Academy. Shepherd had been "helping" the eldest Truesdale with his dueling. _

_"Ah there's my pupil! Here he is!"_

_A man with brown side-spiky hair and glasses smiled, extending his hand as Zane shook it._

"_Zane, this is Foster, head of north Academy and his daughters. You remember them?"  
"Yes sir…nice to meet you again." _

_As his mother and the man embraced in a laughing hug, the two Truesdale brothers looked to face the three girls. He knew the eldest to be Katherine, the middle as Natalie, and the youngest as his friend and playmate Kristin. Katherine, or Kat, was eleven with jet-black hair and blue-brown eyes, considered a genius among everyone. At eight, with blonde hair and blue eyes, Natalie, or Nat, was one of the most beautiful girls around. Last was Kristin…with brown hair & blonde hair highlights and startling green eyes at five years old. Known to be an exact replica of her mother, who'd died two years ago, the youngest was a loner, loving the outdoors and have space for herself. She'd been Zane's best friend and playmate along with several others but Kristin wasn't one to play dollies…"  
"Hello Zane…" Katherine and Natalie said with a bow. _

_He nodded and turned to the youngest, who was listening to what the adults were saying. Kat sighed and elbowed her. The girl's emerald eyes flashed to him before she turned and curtsied._

"_Mister Truesdale."  
The music changed to a waltz as the adults began to dance and the five moved to stand out of the way. _

_"Ah there you are…"  
Kristin smiled and turned to face another boy with a smile on his face. _

"_Satorius…"  
_

_***_

_Zane watched as Satorius began a conversation with Kristin. _

"_What do you think Zane?" _

_He looked down to face the girl who was smiling…what was it?_

"_Why not?" He said with a smile. _

_The girl's eyes brightened as she took the two's hands and headed out the back door and into the gardens. Moments later, the three were against and one of the huge fountains on the Truesdale estate. _

"_That felt fun…" Zane said looking up at the sky. _

_Satorius nodded in agreement looking up as well. _

"_You two are so boring…" Kristin said walked around the top to stand over Zane. _

_Smiling the two boys pulled her in and jumped in after, all three laughing. _


	6. Ch 5: The Story of DR, Part 2

Chapter 5: Story of DR, part 2

_I hadn't seen her in eight years. There had been times I'd seen her but it wasn't until a party here at DA that I met her once again…_

_We stood in the large school looking around when a large ship pulled up and head of North Academy stepped out into the sunlight. He greeted Shepherd with open arms and exclaimed, "Ah, here come my angels!" _

_Katherine came first…she was nineteen and still looked the same, only now she had small-rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose. Natalie came net and at sixteen, she hadn't changed much either other than becoming more beautiful. The two turned and sighed, calling for their sister and groaned at the sight of two medium sized dobermans coming out followed by my best friend. At thirteen now, she'd undergone changes I didn't…couldn't…even imagine. Her straight brown hair now reached mid-back in two long braids. She'd grown taller……and their were scars along her arms, neck and face from what I could see. As she walked down onto the harbor, I could tell she walked with pride…and a little stiff. I move to stand where she could see me. Once she caught sight of me, she rushed forward and we both hit the ground. _

_Those short weeks flew by all too quickly…we stood in our favorite place by the sea and talked as if it was our last._

"_Zane?" _

_He turned to look down at his friend. Kicking at the water, she looked up at him with a smile. _

"_Do you like me?"_

_He looked at her in confusion as a blush rose to his cheeks. She cocked her head to the side._

"_O-of course I do Kris…you're my best friend…"_

_She looked down._

"_N-not like that Z…"_

_He sat down beside her._

"_Oh? Like how?_

_With a blush still on her checks, we shared our first kiss. The next day was like hell as we stood holding onto each other, the ship ready to leave. _

"_I'm gonna miss you…" _

_He lifted her face up and gave her a quick kiss. _

"_I'll see you soon." _

_She smiled and rushed off, waving to me goodbye._

_But soon never came…_

_* 4 YEARS LATER *_

_It was on the day of our annual battle with North Academy I'd come to terms with my past again. DA watched as loads of North Academy students piled into our home, at the head was Foster and the person I'd be dealing, a cloak covering his face and body. None spoke as we all sat down to eat. _

"_Do not eat…"_

_Everyone turned to face the cloaked figure. _

"_The drink's have been tampered with…"_

_He was right…someone had…We all watched as an older Obelisk boy was suddenly lifted into the air and put beside Shepherd. He confessed._

_The duel came by faster than I'd hoped and the two of us were battling it out. We were both down to one hundred life points and Cyber Dragon was on my field. The man suddenly called forth a dragon…Dragon Rider. The forceful winds forced the cloak to come off revealing the person I'd never thought off…_

"_KRISTIN?!"_

_The dark emerald green eyes burned with hatred._

"_Dragon Rider attack!"_

_The two dragons collided and we never finished the duel. It was a draw. Of course, everyone was angry…a woman had never done this duel before and we didn't finish. To make things complicated, Shepherd asked her to stay…she did. _

_Things in the beginning were bad…she never wore her uniform and Crowler hated her for being brilliant…_

He stopped and took a quick breath.

"Then I became friends with her." Alexis said.

"Yah, me too." Jasmine said.

"Same here…" Malina added.

Lex smiled.

"The four of us were the best of friends..."

_"Hey Kris…Kris!" _

_The girl turned to face Alexis, who glanced to face Crowler, whose face was purple._

"_Yah?"  
The class laughed._

_Crowler sighed. "I asked…wait…what?"_

_Kristin sighed in frustration._

"_I said yah…yes…the card construction can be used effectively if a certain type of monster is on the field…duh…"_

_Crowler held back a remark as class ended and everyone left._

"_Nice save Kris…" Atticus said, throwing an arm around said brunette._

_The girl smiled._

"_He's a pompous buffoon…"_

"_Easy what you say Kris…"_

_She turned to face Zane, who'd showed up next to her. She smirked._

"_What do you mean by that, o great one." She replied bowing._

"_There're people here who actually like Crowler…"_

"_O…like you?"_

_Zane gave a disgusted face amidst the laughing group. Taking his arm and placing it around her shoulders, she looked up at him, batting her eyelashes, saying, "Love you Zane."_

_Smirking, he pulled her close and was about to touch his lips to hers…_

Alexis stopped and shuttered. "Stupid Crowler…"  
"I remember trying to get you two together.." Atticus said with laugh.

"_Come on Atti…stay outta it…" Alexis begged._

"_Just one try Lexie…help your old bro out…"_

_The group watched Lex as she turned to see Kristin and Zane playing around, he holding her close. She sighed._

"_Fine…but I'm doing this for Kris.."_

"You two got together…" Alexis said with a small smile.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Remember how we told you how I disappeared?" Atticus asked.

Jaden's eyes widened in realization.

"I tried…nothing…" Zane murmured.

He lifted a necklace out of his shirt. A figure of a wolf howling with green eyes dangled from the chain.

"She had one like this, only with yellow eyes…"

"Opposites attract."

The group turned to see the one they'd been talking about.

"Kris?" Lex asked.

The girl looked up, tears brimming her eyes.

"Wanna know a secret Jaden?"


	7. Ch 6: Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

"A secret?" Jaden asked.

The seventeen year old nodded.

"Don't you wonder how I did all those things a normal person could? Why Zane and I both wear these?" She said, pulling out a figure of a wolf with golden eyes dangling form a necklace.

"I guess…."

"Kristin you are normal…" Zane replied.

Her eyes narrowed with hatred.

"Does this seem normal to you?"

The large group watched as the young woman's body bend down and, in an instant, a glorious white wolf stood before them, burning emerald green eyes staring them down.

"…..this…is so cool!" Jaden exclaimed.

The wolf gave a disgusted face.

"_**This…this isn't normal…"**_

She looked away.

"…_**I'm not normal…"**_

"So what?"

She turned her head to the Slyfier.

"_**You don't understand…no one does…"**_

The wolf bent her head down as the girl's body appeared once gain.

"So you can change and you have powers….I can see and talk to duel spirits."

The girl shook her head.

"As can I…Dragon Rider remember?"  
"Kris…you can't keep running…" Zane started.

She jerked her head his way.

"Who said I'm running Truesdale?"  
"He didn't…"

"No I know exactly what he meet Atticus…"

"Kris…please listen…" Alexis started.

"…no…he was right all along…"

Kristin turned to face Zane.

"….you have forgotten me…"

"KRISTIN! DON'T BE STUPID! I LOVE YOU!" Zane shouted.

Her eyes widened but before she could speak, the color of her eyes cleared as a voice clearly not hers answered, "Don't try anything Zane…you don't want her hurt again…"

Kristin smiled and walked backwards out the door and into the darkness.

"Uh…someone wanna explain what just happened?" Jessie asked.

"I'd love to know myself…" Jim said.

"…I think I know…" Zane replied, his fist clenching.

***

"Ah…there you are my dear…"

The girl smiled and awkwardly gave the man a hug.

"I tried to warn you they wouldn't listen to you…"

"It doesn't matter now…"

The man raised a brow. "Oh…why?"

"We have our plan to worry about not about what or how I feel…"

The man smiled and pulled her close, only to be pushed away. He frowned.

"I'm not someone to try like that…" The girl said.

"I helped you get here…"

"_**I **_ got you in…don't toy with me…"

He scowled.

"Without me…"

"I would be far better off."

She turned to face him.

"Don't try anything Satorius…or else…" She added, leaving.

Anger on his face, he threw a vase against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"I will make you mine…Kristin…"

***

"Have you seen her?"

"No have you?"

"Come on guys. Shepherd's give a free skip from a test if we find her."

Alexis sighed as a group of people rushed by.

"He's not gonna find her like that…"

"Well…at least it's making our job easier." Atti added.

"It's not if we can't find her…" Jessie said.

The large group sighed, sitting down around the large table.

"Anyone got a plan?" Jaden asked.

The shaking of heads answered his question.

"Shirley…what's wrong girl?"

The group looked to see Jim, who was trying to calm down his alligator. Said lizard was shaking, eyes narrowed, growling.

"She looks mad." Syrus said, the group jumping back as the alligator jumped from where she was to the window. The group looked to see she was looking out over the jungle.

"You hear that?"

They turned to see Zane who was doing the same as Shirley.

"Hear what?" Jasmine asked.

Jim's eyes widened. "….the music…"

A soft melody suddenly entered the room.

"How did I not realize it sooner…" Zane said, running out of the room.

"…what just happened?" Chazz asked.

"I think he just found our missing person." Atticus said with a smile.

***

The water rained into the lake with a giant splash creating the beautiful waterfall that ran on the rock below. The trees formed a circle around the large lake as the girl stood under the falls, resting on a large rock, indian style, her eyes closed. She stood pulling her clothes off and jumped into the lake. She merged net to a flattop rock and stood, under the falls, and began to wash. A growling caused her to glanced at the grey wolf before going back to what she was doing.

"Do you like what you Zane?"

The chuckle surprised her.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"You know what I mean…"

She only received a chuckle. The growling turned deeper until she turned to see the man still loved looking around…wait…still loved? She shook her head to clear her thoughts as the grey wolf disappeared into the forest.

"I figured I'd find you here…"

She gave a small smirk.

"Right…my song lured you here…"

He shook her head.

"This place…"

"Don't Zane…"

He turned to face her and he couldn't tell if the things running down her face were water from her hair or tears.

"Kris…"

"It won't work…" She said, placing her shirt on, her skirt already on.

"Why are you doing this?"

She stopped and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Why are you?" She replied.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" He shot back.

She shook her head taking a step back.

"Let me go Zane…I'm not worth it…"

He frowned and pulled her close.

"…never…"

His lips clashed to hers, holding her tight as her arms moved up his chest to rest around his neck, putting his face closer. He backed up until her back was against the wall, hitching her leg up around his waist. When she thought he growled, she giggled, causing him to groan. He laid his head against his shoulder, both breathing heavily.

"…Z-Zane…"

He looked up in her eyes.

"Yes?"  
"…why?"

Zane arched a brow.

"Why won't you let me go?"

He smirked.

"Let me show you…"

This time, SHE arched a brow in question as he led her into the lake.


	8. Ch 7: Couple Troubles

Chapter 7: Couples Troubles

"Relax Lexie…he'll be back with her any moment now…" Atticus said.

"I know that…"

"Then quit pacing."

The blonde glared at her brother before looking out the window once more and, with a sigh, fell onto the couch next to Jaden.

"It's not that we're worried…it's more along the lines of Kristin." Malina said.

"Yah…the eyes-and-voice thing was wicked weird." Jasmine said.

"Now I've met people that could do that…but my instincts are telling me something's not right…" Jessie said.

"Yes…I looked in the school database and found her profile." Bastion said.

The group gathered around the computer he sat at.

"Wow…I'd forgotten how smart she was…" Jasmine stated.

"More like brilliant…she slept or red in most of her classes and/or got detention and managed to keep straight A's." Bastion said.

"She's got more detention than Jay does the whole time he's been here." Jim said.

"Precisely…but look at this."

The group watched as all of the profile disappeared and the word "TRANSFER" appeared.

"That's the time we disappeared." Atticus said, pointing to the date by the word transfer.

"Too much controversy was brought up about our disappearance."

They turned to see Kristin and Zane in the doorway of the library they were sitting in.

"So?" Atticus asked with a smirk, looking at the two's intertwined hands.

"So what?" Kristin asked.

"You two back together?"

Kristin raised a brow and looked at the oversized jacket she wore.

"Let me think about while I sit down…"

The group watched as Zane, who was sitting, laughed, as Kristin dropped into his lap and wrapped his around her waist.

"Aright Kris…geez…" Atti said, laughing when said brunette stuck out her tongue at him.

"You wanna explain the weird mood swings and evil look on your face?" Chazz asked.

Kristin shrugged. "I was on my…"

"Alright thank you!" Jim said, as the group laughed.

Alexis smiled seeing Zane kiss Kristin's forehead, both smiling. Everything was back to the way it should be…at least…she hoped.

* * *

Satorius frowned at the Tara cards before him. Anger rose when he flipped up a card with a dragon surrounded by angels.

"No…I can't lose after coming so far…"

He sighed.

"Time to go with my next plan."

He flipped over a card. A grin rose to his face as he flipped the next and a laugh fell off his tongue. An ice sculpture of girl on one card and a person walking alone flashed from the cards.

"Time to put my plan into action."

* * *

"So Lexie…you and Jaden huh?"

A blush rose the blonde's cheeks, the brunette who'd spoken smirking, and the other two laughing.

"I have no idea what you're…"

"You can't hide it from me…talk to him."

Her gaze averted from her friends.

"It's not about your "title" Lexie…" Malina stated.

"Yah, we're totally behind you all the way!" Jasmine added.

"You know if anyone has a problem with it or messes with you, I'll just make them pay." Kristin added.

Alexis gave a small smile. "Thanks guy…now I just have to get through to him…"

"He's a little on the dense side… Malina whispered to Kristin.

"What guy isn't?"

Alexis smiled and hid a laugh. "Fine…I'll talk to him."

The brunette smirked and stood to leave.

"Where are you going Kris?" Jasmine asked.

She turned and replied, "I'm missing my nightly fun of messing with the lackeys."

The three blushed and let out a fit of giggles.

"That out be interesting!" Lex said.

* * *

Zane was sure he wasn't dreaming when he stopped in front of his room, he'd be in for a surprise.

"Close your eyes…" He said to the two behind him, who only looked at him in confusion, but did so.

Opening the door, he rose a brow at the brunette wearing one of his trench coats, gazing at herself in the mirror. She turned to him and waved before going back to what she was doing.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" One of the boy said moving to go after her.

Kristin held her hand up as the boy stopped and was suddenly against the wall. She smiled and jumped onto the bed, placing her hands under her chin and crossed her ankles.

"Bout time you got here."

Zane smirked. "Well…forgive me for checking on myself."

She stuck out her tongue at him and glared at the two teen behind him.

"Still got these idiots following you?"

One moved to say something but Zane held him back.

"What are you doing in here anyways?"

She smiled and moved to stand in from of him.

"Can't a girl see her boyfriend?"

"Zane you can't be serious?" The other said.

Kristin glared at the two who back up.

"You don't control his life so BACK OFF."

Zane chuckled and pulled her back to him, turning her gaze to his with his hand.

"You're gonna get caught if you don't leave…"

She grinned and leaned up, taking his mouth to her in a heated kiss, taking his right hand to place it where her heart was and slid it to her shoulder to find it bare. He froze and pulled away with a questionable brow.

"What you see is what you get."

With a wink, she rushed to the window and jumped from the balcony, disappearing into the night.

"About time…"

"She's so…weird…"

Zane turned to them. "Leave…"

They nodded and exited the room as he sighed, entering his bathroom slowly. He stripped and entered the shower, letting the hot water roll down his head and body, thoughts running wild through his mind.

Nothing made sense…he was overjoyed that Kristin had returned…but he didn't want to talk about how she'd returned with her. She was too…emotionally unstable at the moment…anyone could see that. He felt arms go around him and a naked body press against his back.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He sighed. "It's nothing."

He felt her turn him around to face her as she leaned up, bringing him close to claim his lips with hers. His arms moved to rest around her lithe frame, holding her to him. She pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"Talk to me…please…"

He sighed once more and nodded.

* * *

"So…what's bothering the mighty Zane Athren Truesdale?"

His eyes flickered to her. She lay sideways on his bed in one of his shirts, bands falling over her right eye. He moved his gaze away when her chest was revealed when she moved.

"It's nothing you should worry about…"

She frowned and sat up. "That's not good enough."

"I promise…"

She crossed her arms across her chest, the frown still upon her face.

"I just wonder how you got here…"

Kristin's stern face softened as her arms slowly untensed and fell to her sides.

"…you saw how…"

"I didn't mean to bring it up…"

She shook her head with a smile.

"No…it's ok. I just want us to go back to how it was…"

He smirked and moved to the side of the bed.

"Hmmm….that shouldn't be too hard…"

She smirked and moved to pull him down onto the bed with her.

"Guess we better find out…"


	9. Ch 8: Party Time

Chapter 8: Party Time

"Zane…Zane baby…wake up. It's time for your meds."

He groaned and pulled the giggling brunette closer to him.

"Sleep…" He murmured into her neck.

She sighed and began running her fingers through his hair.

"We're gonna be late for class." He said into her neck, leaning up, and pulling her with him.

"Come on Zane…" She said, going to stand.

He suddenly pulled her down to hover over her, attacking her in heated kisses. She giggled and pulled his head up to push her lips against his. Pulling away, they both sighed, his forehead resting on hers.

"Now we can go."

She grinned and moved out from under him, looking from him, to the bathroom, and back. Zane chuckled and stood, letting her pull him into the bathroom.

* * *

Alexis hid a laugh behind her hand as Kristin shot another spitball at Crowler's head. She glanced at Zane sitting on the other side of his girlfriend, who was paying attention to the lesson. But she managed to catch a twitch of his lips trying to suppress a smirk. She turned to Jaden who sat a row below her, eyes focused on what Crowler was writing down…or so she thought. His hand moved upwards to pass a not to her as she took it with a questionable gaze. Kristin gave her a wink before moving to lay her head against Zane's shoulder.

_**A little birdie told me wanted to ask me something..**_

Her brow rose, as she glanced at the girl beside her before writing back.

_**What exactly did she say?**_

The note was quickly passed back to him as Crowler turned around.

"Ms. Matthews…perhaps you could explain what I'm doing instead of falling asleep."

Kristin moved her head up from her arms and repeated everything he'd said perfectly, even adding what would happen next. This caused the class to erupt in laughter as the bell rang. Alexis felt the note be pushed into her hand as Jaden walked by with a smile.

_**Meet me at my spot and I'll tell you.**_

* * *

The waves crashes slowly against the rocks before washing back into the sea. Alexis climbed down slowly to stand next to the Slyfier, who was looking out at the sea.

"So…"

She turned to him and asked, "Yes?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking at his shoes.

"What did you want to ask me?"

A light pink flashed to her face as she watched a soft wind blow his hair from his face.

"Lex? You alright?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, looking away from him.

"I'm fine…"

"…do you like me Lex?"

She looked up at him in shock. "Of course…you're my friend."

He shook his head. "Not like that…"

She stood next to him, looking into his eyes. "When did you…"

He shrugged. "I have my moments…"

She smiled. "…and then you don't."

He grinned, leaning down to brush his lips against hers and pulled away to see her shocked face.

"Alexis…"

She held a finger to stop him and leaned up to place her mouth against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms going around her waist. She moved away, smiling.

"Yah Jay…I will."

He grinned and twirled her around, both laughing.

"I told you Atti…"

The dark-haired boy smiled.

"My little Lexie is growing up!"

The group groaned in annoyance.

"Let's go before they see us." Kristin said, pulling Atticus away.

"I can't wait until the wedding!!!"

* * *

"So I'm bored outta my mind…" Kristin stated, messing with a strand of Zane's hair.

"We all are…" Jasmine said.

"Let's go somewhere!" Malina said, leaning up with a smile.

"Where would we go?" Syrus asked.

"The beach will be empty…" Jasmine answered.

"Why don't we have a party?" Alexis said, head on Jaden's shoulder.

The group smiled at each other and began to discuss what to do and who was doing what.

Zane felt a sigh against his chest. He looked down to see his girlfriend lean up, only to pull her back down tight against his chest.

"What's wrong?" He whispered silently into her ear.

She gave a light shiver. "Nothing…"

"Tell me babe…"

Kristin sighed. "I don't know…something doesn't fell right."

She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dorothy about tonight's party k?"

She moved to leave but felt a tug on her hand. She turned to see him smirking. Rolling her eyes, she leaned down to brush her lips against his, leaning back up before he could pull her down and she walked off, a sway to her hips.

He chuckled and turned back to the conversation going on, smirking at Alexis who was smiling at him.


	10. Ch 9: Making Sides

Chapter 9: Making Sides

The door opened behind the man who only smirked.

"You've come back…"

"I know what you're trying to do…stop…NOW."

He turned, the smirk still on his face.

"What ever do you mean Kristin?"

Her eyes narrowed, bleeding gold into emerald.

"You're calling them…I can feel it…don't try me Satorius…"

His smirk became a frown.

"Temper my dear temper…remember who got you this face…"

She snorted. "I didn't need you…I used you like you played me…"

She turned to leave, stopping at the doorway and glancing back.

"Don't push me Sato…I don't play nice."

She left, slamming the door behind her. He turned back to the table where the Tara cards have been moved, some on the floor.

"She leaves me no choice…"

Opening his eyes, he flipped the last car around and smiled.

"A dragon bound by chains…luck seems to be on my side…"

* * *

"See Zane…I told you she was in here…"

Dorothy smiled. "Hello kids…looking for someone?"

Jaden grinned. "Is Kristin in here?"

The cook of Dual Academy smiled. "She's working in the kitchen on the chicken last I checked…"

"Thanks…" The group replied, walking into said place.

They looked in amazement at the large banquet done before them. Hundreds of courses sat cooling, being finished, and/or being moved into over, cooling racks, or into the large cafeteria. The group turned to see said brunette bustling about, ordering people to certain places and food, flour covering her black apron, Obelisk uniform, face, and even into her dark chocolate locks.

"If you're gonna just stand there, get out or you can help…"

Her gaze flickered to the desert table.

"Atticus away from that pie!"

Said boy froze, fingers inches from being placed in said desert. He grinned like a cheshire cat and moved from the table.

"I'll help Kris." He said.

"We all will!" Malina said, Jasmine nodding in agreement.

She sighed. "Alright…but no eating the food!"

She moved the group to different stations, sending Atticus to ask Dorothy a list of questions. She sighed once more and felt a pair of arms go around her to pull her to a strong frame. A kiss rested soft lips to her forehead.

"Relax…slow your pulse and heartbeat before you increase mine…"

Kristin breathed in and out slowly before turning to face him with a smile.

"Better?"

He smirked and leaned down to brush his lips across her.

"Much."

She rolled her eyes and winked before pushing him to help, slapping his ass along the way. Smile still on her face, she moved about helping.

* * *

"So why wear a dress again?" Kristin asked.

Zane stopped adjusting his tie, looking at her through the mirror.

"Our party is important…a lot of important and famous people are coming…"

She sighed standing to move in front of him, fixing his tie for him.

"I know…but you know…"

"You hate wearing dresses…I know…"

Finishing, she leaned forward to rest her head against his chest.

"….my father and sisters will be there…"

He used his finger to lean her head up, emerald green connecting to blue-green. She gave a small smile.

"You're with me every step of the way…I know."

He smirked and claimed her lips with his, running his hands down her sides. Kristin leaned closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck.

"I'm scaring Zane…" she whispered.

The door opened as Kristin let herself be drug away by her three friends, eyes never leaving his face until she was gone.

"See you in a minute!" Alexis called out.


	11. Ch 10: Meeting the Family

Chapter 10: Meet the Family

Chatter from hundreds grew louder with each new guest that entered the room. Zane gave a small smile and shook the man's hand as he went by. Atticus laughed when he friend smiled.

"Relax man…"

"I will when…"

"The girls are making her more beautiful…like I said…relax…"

"Hey guys." Malina said, walking over in a yellow dress, Jasmine in purple following.

"Lex is trying to get her to come down." Jasmine stated.

"Zane?"

The group turned to see two older women smiled.

"Katherine…Natalie…it's been awhile."

Katherine, now at 23, had her jet-black hair in a tight bun, her small-rimmed glasses resting on her nose, dressed in a red dress that brought out her blue-brown eyes. Natalie, now 20, has her straight blonde hair now had tight curls and lay on her shoulders. She wore a tight red dress that brightened her blue eyes. Introductions and hugs later, the group was acquainted.

"Where's Krissy?" Natalie asked.

"She's on her way…"

They turned to see Alexis in a soft bluish-white dress. Jaden smiled and held her close.

"Ladies and gentlemen…our gracious hostess…Ms. Kristin Matthews!" Shepherd said.

Gasps and applause rained around the room. An exotic beauty took Shepherd's arm as he led her down the stairs. Her dark hair lay on her shoulders, shining bright along with her emerald eyes, which matched the emerald green dress she wore and black heels. Gold and silver eyeshadow illuminated her eyes along with the soft light ruby of the lipstick. Ending the walk down the stairs, Kristin faced her father with a small smile.

"….hi daddy…"

* * *

The group laughed at what Foster had said, many trying to hold back tears. He smiled at his youngest daughter, who'd rested her head against Zane's shoulder.

"We're overjoyed you've returned Kristin." Katherine said.

"How are Matt and Adam?"

"Adam has finished his doctor's degree." Katherine said of her husband.

"Matt has finished his police training and has a deputy. He's a sheriff." Natalie said of her fiancé.

"I hope to see them soon." Kristin said with a smile.

The two nodded in unison.

"The pack hear your cry the other night." Foster stated.

Silence covered the table, father, and daughter looking into each other's eyes. Foster finally nodded.

"Alright Kristin…you win…" He added with a sigh.

The youngest Matthews smiled. "The pack knows I'm alive. I'm gonna head home for a few days."

The group looked around at each other and then to Zane. She turned to face him, a look passing between them.

"Slow song!" Natalie screamed excitedly.

Kristin and Zane stood and moved to the dance floor, ignoring the looks of everyone around them.

* * *

"You haven't said a word to me…"

Zane turned to the beauty he was dancing with.

"I know you're upset…"

He cocked a brow.

"I don't want you coming with me."

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about it?" He asked.

She looked away. "…we aren't…I just wanna let you know…"

"I'm not gonna stop you from leading your pack."

He leaned her shocked face up. "Just promise me…"

She smiled. "I'll be careful…you know me better than that…"

She leaned against him, letting him hold her as the song continued.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow…that way I can return early…"

Kristin felt him pull her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. She sighed.

"I really wanna go to bed…stupid heels…"

Zane chuckled. "It's almost over…"

She nodded. "Don't let me fall asleep."

* * *

"We'll see you in the morning I guess." Foster said, hugging his youngest.

Kristin nodded before nestling into Zane's side.

"Come on dad!" Natalie called from the top of the sub.

"The winds are coming…" Katherine added, pulling Fosters with her.

The large group waved goodbye as the sub vanished from sight.

"Let's get inside everyone!" Shepherd called over the wind that blew.

The group headed in leaving a small group left.

"What's wrong Kris?" Alexis asked.

The brunette turned to the group, gold bleeding from her eyes so that they were back to her true hazel color.

"It's nothing…"

Her gaze flickered to Zane and back to the entire group. She yawned smiling.

"Let's get some sleep."

* * *

"You sure you're alright?"

She rolled her eyes once more, taking the dangling emerald earrings out.

"I'm fine Zane…"

He nodded, moving to stand behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You eyes were gold…"

"I was talking to my sisters…"

She turned in his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"I just want to be with you…worrying about nothing else…"

A brow rose. "What's with the sudden change of mind?"

She smirked, looking up at him, arms around his neck.

"You're standing here shirtless…"

* * *

The sun was only half up when the large group stood by the ports, waiting for the small boat to arrive. Silence filled the air as said object appeared. The small group of friends watched as the past reared it's ugly head…like four years ago when the two first started dating…only now…they knew she's return.

"Come back safe…"

She nodded, pushing closer into him. Katherine watched sadly by the boat.

"It's time to so sis…" Natalie said softly, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Kristin nodded, not letting go. Zane sighed, pulling her mouth to his. She felt tears started to form as she pulled away slowly.

"I love you…"

Zane whispered it back as Natalie let her younger sister to the boat Katherine had started. The entire DA watched the boat disappear into the sun before dispersing.

"Zane…"

The Truesdale turned to face his younger brother.

"She'll be back." Syrus said with a smile.

Zane nodded and headed back into the Academy with his friends.

* * *

Satorius watched the scene play out with a smile.

"Perfect…now that Kristin is outta that way…"

His eyes narrowed, his smile going wider.

"My plan can not fail!"

He let loose a laugh as an image of several people appear.

These are the dresses

Malina- Jasmine -

Alexis - Kristin -

Katherine - Natalie -

With Katherine and Natalie, the girls modeling their dresses should help give you and idea of what they look like.


	12. Ch 11: Home Again, Kristin's POV

Chapter 11: Home Again

(Kristin's POV)

The wind blew stronger and the snow felt much better than I'd ever thought. I'd missed the blizzards and yet somehow I missed the warmth of DA. Closing my eyes, I listened for the heartbeat that beat in harmony with mine…Zane. I could feel his breath on my neck, his skin caressing mine…we were one.

"Kris?"

My eyes shot open to flash to Kat's.

"What is it?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Aryea is starting to dilate."

"I'll head that way…"

She nodded as we went our separate ways. I felt someone following me and turned to the rather large silver-white wolf trotting next to me.

"How is she Vivian?"

The wolf snorted. _**"Aryea will live…won't stop complaining and I've already threatened to cut out her tongue to silence her."**_

I gave her a smirk. "Let her…she's got five pups on the way…large for a royal wolf."

"_**Right…"**_

Walking into the cave, I nodded to the people and wolves as I walked by. A scream drove me into the room where a russet wolf lay panting, half-changed.

"The pups are well." An elder named Mazzell said.

She moved to lay the wet rag onto Aryea's head. I snorted at the wolf and left, Vivian following me.

"_**That bitch….she wants your crown."**_ The sixteen year old stated.

Yes…Vivian was only a year younger than me at sixteen and she was one of the closest and best friends, my second in command.

"Yes…her older sister Astrid is as well."

"I say get rid of them…" Natalie said, filing her nails.

I sighed and jumped up to the front of the door, slamming it open.

"What are you gonna do about that half of yours?"

"Zane is a hybrid…not a half breed." I snapped at her.

Natalie snorted. "Sorry…"

I sighed in frustration. "I need some time alone."

Turning, I walked away and headed to my room.

* * *

"…..home sweet room…"

Nothing had changed. The wall had been painted like the forest with a large cross hanging over my bed. Drawings lay around my drawing studio, books lying perfect on my library shelves and nothing seemed to have moved out of place. Changing into my North Academy uniform, I know I was home at last…but something didn't feel right….great…more fun.

* * *

Zip lining through the tree, the snow squishing between my paws was the best experience in the world. A blackish-grey wolf on my left and blackish-brown wolf on my right both grinned, running ahead of me to chase after a brown wolf and a grey wolf. It would surprise you to know that they were my family. The black-grey was Katherine, the black-brown Natalie, grey Adam, my brother-in-law, and brown Matt, my soon to be brother-in-law. It's true…we aren't a normal family. As leader of the pack, I rule over hundreds of wolves all over the world. It comes from my mother, who was the leader before me. I'm the youngest of three daughter to North Academy's chancellor Foster, who is human. Hey…a girl like me isn't normal…now you see why. I lay down under a tree as my dobermans Claw and Fang lay beside me. Head on my paws, I focused and let my mind open to Zane's.

* * *

"I heard Astrid and Aryea was giving you annoyance…"

My father only chuckled. "You're catching up fast. Yes…your sisters have been keeping her at bay through your absence."

I sighed and moved to look out the window.

"Something's bothering you…"

"There's trouble at DA…" I turned to him.

"Then go…"

"But…here…"

"We can handle it…your sisters have it under control…"

With a smile and a hug, I ran off, my father laughing.

* * *

"Where are you going?"  
"Back to Dual Academy. I have to fix my mistake…"

Katherine raised a brow and Natalie smiled.

"Besides sleeping with your hybrid?"

I turned to her with a glare.

"What?" She grinned. "You smell like him if it wasn't obvious…"  
"Satorius is back…I won't let him take over the world…"

My sisters sighed.

"Might as well let her go…" Matt said with a shrug.

"We'll take care of here…" Adam's deep voice added.

The boat roared to live as I hugged my family. Claw and Fang, the dobermans, barked as I climbed in.

Gunning the boat, it roared once more and sped off to DA.


	13. Ch 12: Disastor Strikes

Chapter 12: Disaster Strikes

Zane's eyes snapped open as he shot up from his sleep. The insufferable migraine had returned as he stood and headed into his bathroom. He sighed when he felt arms wrap around him and help sit him down before handing two large white pills and a glass of water over.

"How long have you been back?"

"Around dawn…the headaches are back?"

He held back a wince as he nodded.

"I figured you'd be back later…"  
She shook her head. "I was actually missing this place…"

He chuckled and stood, only to stagger back.

"I got you…"

Once she had him laying back down, Kristin moved to lay next to him.

"Go back to sleep Zane…"

He nodded and let his girlfriend's humming lure him to sleep.

* * *

A knock to the door signaled he should move to get it but at the moment his girlfriend lay on top of him.

"Lex…Lexie…"

The blonde yawned and opened her eyes slowly with a smile.

"Good morning Jay…"

The knocking continued. Alexis leaned up and moved to answer the door of the dorm, Jaden's shirt swishing around her legs.

"Kris?"  
The brunette turned to her best friend, golden eyes flashing.

"I need to talk to you and Jaden."

Alexis moved to let the girl in. Kristin raised a brow at the clothes littering the floor, Alexis in her boyfriend's shirt, and a shirtless Jaden looking for a shirt himself.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked after he'd found one.

"Something's not right…" The brunette stated as her eyes bled back to hazel.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

Kristin turned to them. "I'm not sure…just keep an eye out."

She turned and moved to leave.

"Kris? Is there something…"

"No…" The brunette left with that.

Alexis sighed and leaned against her boyfriend. "Why wouldn't she let us help…"

Jaden shrugged and kissed her forehead. "If she needs it, we'll be there."  
* * *

"Has anyone seen Chazz?"

"Or Atticus?"

The group only shook their heads and moved along. Jasmine and Malina sighed and slumped into their chairs.

"Any luck?" Jim asked.

"Nothing…" Jessie said.

"Hey, there's Jay…" Syrus said as the Slyfier red halted next to them, clearly out of breath.

"Anyone seen Lex?"

The group turned to him in confusion.

"She headed to check on Zane but he wasn't in his room." Jasmine said.

"Great…now Alexis is missing along with Chazz, Atti, AND Zane…" Malina said.

"….what…"

The group turned to face Kristin, whose eyes were bleeding gold.

"Kris…" Syrus started.

"Stay together."

With a roar, she jumped into the air and landed on four paws, rushing off into the forest.

* * *

The door ripped opened and he only grinned.

"_**SARTORIUS!" **_

He turned to face a rather large white wolf, fangs bore, and two abnormally sized dobermans, fangs bore, on either side.

"Temper my dear temper…"

"_**WHERE. ARE. THEY?!"**_

Satorius only grinned. "Who Kristin?"  
_**"You know who! You aren't Satorius…"**_

"Only his evil side…"

Kristin and the two dobermans only growled. The white wolf shifted to the brunette, hair forming two long braids.

"What do you want..."


	14. Ch 13: Change to Come

Chapter 13: Change to Come

"Anything?" Jasmine asked.

Jaden only shook his head.

"Guys, look!" Syrus exclaimed.

The group turned to see Chazz and Atticus helping a bleeding Zane walk. After helping the eldest Truesdale into a wheelchair and bandaging his slowly bleeding torso up tight, the millions of questions began.

"We're fine…calm down…" Atticus stated.

"What happened?" His girlfriend asked.

"We woke up in some room. Next thing we know…Alexis is leading up into a room where…" Chazz stopped and turned to Zane.

"Big bro?" Syrus said softly.

When he didn't respond, Atticus continued.

"Satorius…his evil side I'm positive…is back…Kristin…"

"She attacked me…it's not her…" Zane stated harshly.

"Where's Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"With them…she's under someone's control…" Atticus said softly.

"It's Kristin. Satorius is making her…" Zane said.

"Question is why?" Jim asked.

"…I think we're about to find out…" Jessie said.

The group's gaze followed his to see the two women there were looking for coming forward, the brunette in wolf form. Black streaks with red outlines ran across her body, her eyes black with red pupils. Alexis' uniform was now all black, her hair pulled into a single braid.

"Alexis…" Jaden started.

The blonde only sneered. "Master Satorius wishes your presense for a wedding…"

Zane tired to moved only to held back by Jim and Sarge.

"Of course…you'd all ruin it so don't try anything stupid…"

The wolf growled deeply at Zane's murmuring. Alexis frowned.

"You won't ruin this night…"

With that, Alexis jumped onto the wolf's back and the two disappeared in a sudden burst of wind.

* * *

"We have to go after them!" Jaden protested.

"And do what? Kristin could kill us in the blink of an eye…" Chazz shot back.

"We have to do something…" Atticus said softly.

"…Zane, what are you looking for?" Sarge asked.

The group turned to see the Truesdale brothers searching in the elders' closet. Syrus turned to the group.

"The call…"

At confused looks, Syrus explained. "The call of the pack. We can't get to Kristin, but if another wolf can…"

"But where are we going to get…." Bastion started, but suddenly stopped when Zane turned around.

"I'm right here…" Zane started, his eyes glowing a bright green.

* * *

"A-are you sure about this bro?"

"Relax Sy…he knows what he's doing…I think…" Atticus said.

"What is he doing?" Jaden asked.

"Calling the pack…" Zane answered.

Placing the small wolf necklace to his lips, he kissed it and held the wolf figure to the full moon. The eyes suddenly glew bright. The group backed up as suddenly Zane howled into the air.

"Don't move…" Jim stated.

The group froze as wolves appeared from the wood, some looking half-changed. A silver-white wolf moved out in front, sky-blue eyes shining bright. A larger, dark furred and ice blue eyed wolf appeared beside the other.

"Vivian…" Zane said to the first, "Gabriel…" he finished to the second.

The two nodded to him.

"_**We heard your call…" **_Vivian, the silver white wolf, said.

"_**Why aren't you changed my king?" **_Gabriel's deep voice boomed.

"O…k…I'm lost…" Jaden stated.

The white wolf known as Vivian suddenly changed, her sky blue eyes staying, tawny hair shining along with her golden skin. Gabriel did the same, eyes staying, dark black hair staying with dark scars marring his body.

"Zane is a hybrid…right?" Syrus asked.

"Correct, which means he's needs his mark from his queen." Katherine said appearing from the forest.

"…and the queen…" Jim started.

"….Kristin…"


	15. Ch 14: OkExplain Again

Chapter 14: Ok…Explain Again

"Well…looks like he's going to change after all…"

The growling rose.

"Calm yourself my lovely…I won't harm him…much…"

Satorius turned to the blonde young woman who rested in a chair.

"Alexis, place the necklace around her neck."  
Said girl stood and went to do so, the giant wolf cringing and shaking in terror. She howled in pain when the necklace connected around her neck and suddenly became quiet as the red gem glew.

"You may go Alexis."

The blonde Obelisk nodded and disappeared into the forest. Satorius turned to the wolf.

"Change."

The wolf did so, the man watching as a brunette appeared naked, and only covered by her feet-long hair. Her foggy emerald eyes started up at him, her face emotionless and she stood, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"Yes master…I shall love you for eternity."

* * *

"So…let me get this straight. Zane needs Kristin to turn?" Jaden said.

Katherine nodded, glancing at the eldest Truesdale, who sat cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed and still, as Vivian and Natalie poured a chalky-white dust around him a pattern. The pattern soon turned into a pentagram inside a circle with a wavy look.

"Since Kristin isn't here, we'll have to do the marking ourselves." Katherine said.

"Good thing Kris has already started the marking on you Zane…" Natalie said with a smirk.

Katherine popped her across the back of the head. "Natalie Leanne…"

Natalie only grinned. "It's so obvious sis! I can't help it!"

"What's she talking about?" Jaden asked.

Everyone around he suddenly understood and Atticus laughed.

"Nice Zane!"

The Truesdale only rolled his eyes and removed his shirt to reveal light marks along his torso and back, looking to be nail marks. A light set of teeth marks rested on both sides a the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Zane's glare stopped Atticus' next comment as Malina sighed in embarrassment.

"Sorry for his juvenile behavior."

"Can we get on with this?" Vivian asked impatiently.

Gabriel snorted. "Ignore her…it's a full moon that's all."

Vivian rolled her eyes.

"We lycans, wolves, are kinda tense around this time." Natalie explained.

"Are you sure you're ready Zane?" Katherine asked.

She only received a nod. "It'll be painful, but if successful, useful."

She pulled a bag of dark colored liquid from a bag and handed it to Zane.

"Blood of the queen…drink up." She said and backed up.

Zane opened the bag and poured it into his mouth, some dripping down his bare chest. The wolves around him let loose a howl when the bag hit the ground. Zane howled in pain and fell to his side. Chazz and Atticus held Syrus back, who only turned away from the view.

Jaden suddenly felt a presence beside him and turned to see Winged Kuribo next to him.

"What is it?"

The furry monster only turned his gaze to the now glowing Zane as his Cyber Dragon appeared next to him. The dragon roared and disappeared into Zane's body as dark fur began to cover him and soon a rather large dark black wolf stood in his place, blue-green eyes with gold staring back at the group. He howled, as did the pack, before sitting back on his hunches.

"The transformation is done." Katherine said.

"Now how do we find Kris and Lex and save them?" Jasmine said.

"I think I can help…"

The group turned to see a girl step forward.

"Alexis?!"

The blonde nodded, tears falling down.

"I think I just did something wrong…"

* * *

"Relax…I won't hurt you…"Vivian said, walking forward.

Alexis nodded, Jaden's arm holding her tight to him. The silver-white fur poured over the tan girl, leaving Vivian in wolf form. She stood next to Alexis and sniffed. She growled and turned, shifting back.

"Smells like Satorius and Kristin. Alexis told the truth, no mind-change of story."

Alexis faced Zane. "I'm so sorry Zane…"

The Truesdale shook his head.

"Don't worry Lex…"

He turned to face the large white dorm.

"We'll bring her home."


	16. Ch 15: Challenges to Come

Chapter 15: Challenges to Overcome

"_Zane…Zane wake up baby."_

_His eyes opened slowly to a smiling brunette._

"_Kris?"_

_She smiled and moved so he could sit up. "W-what…"_

_Around them lay a lake…the place that only he and Kristin knew of._

"_We are in each others' minds…this is a sanctuary we built when we were kids remember?"_

"_I'd forgotten…"  
She held him up and pulled him to her. "Just the two of us…no one else…"_

_She looked up at him, eyes shining. "No pain, no one to keep us apart…" _

_His brow furrowed. _

"_We never have to leave!"  
She held his face in her hands. "All you have to do…is never wake up…like I chose."  
Zane stepped back from her._

_ "What?"  
Kristin's smiled vanished. "We can always bring someone here…" _

_Zane stepped back again. "…You aren't Kristin…" _

_Tears began to fill her eyes. "It __**IS**__ me Zane…I don't wanna go back." She took a step forward. "I don't wanna hurt you…" She turned away. "I can't go back…I just got you back." _

_He stepped forward. "Break free of him…let me help you." _

_She shook her head._

_ "Don't come for me…I'll kill you…"_

"_But I…"  
She placed her hand against his mouth. "Don't tell…he hears all…"_

_Zane nodded. "Kris…please…"_

_She gave a smile that only she gave him. "I love you…please be careful…"_

_Before she could turn away, he pulled her into a passionate kiss_

"_I love you Kris…"_

Zane's eyes flashed open and he shot up, sweat pouring from his brow.

"Bro?"

He felt hands holding him down, a large buzzing sound filling his ears.

"Grab his meds!" He heard Alexis say as his vision became fuzzy.

"Move please Syrus." Katherine said calmly.

Zane felt a pair of soft hands hold his face still and a metallic taste fill his mouth.

"Drink it Zane…you're already craving…"

A warmness swelled in the pit of his belly as his vision became clear once more. He sat up, looking around.

"Don't look so in aww Zane… a hybrid may have better senses but not as perfect as a queen." Natalie said with a smirk.

Zane snorted and swallowed the pills Syrus handed him. "Is there anymore?"

Katherine nodded and handed him a package of the think red liquid.

"Don't look at me like that Lex…"

She shrugged, a light blush coming to her face. "Sorry…it's just weird.."

"Don't worry Lex. It's only animal…deer I think." Natalie stated.

"You had a dream meeting didn't you?" Katherine asked.

"A what?" Atticus asked.

"It's when two people can enter each others' minds and create a world where they can use their minds to create a hologram of their self and anyone else."

"Yes, Kristin was there…she said Satorius was listening…"

"Then it means he has her under his control…" Vivian said.

"She did it to protect me…this is my fault." Alexis said.

"No its not…" Jaden tried.

"I put that necklace on her neck…it will be difficult to take off." Alexis said, shaking her head.

"Then we'll rip it from her neck." Vivian said.

"We will have to fight everyone he has under his control as well." Jessie mentioned.

"We can do this guys! When we work together as a team, we're unstoppable."

"We will help as well." Gabriel thundered, showing his duel disk.

"She is our queen. We protect our pack!" Vivian said, the pack behind her howling its second, duel disks appearing everywhere.

Zane nodded and stood.

"Then I guess we need a plan."


	17. Ch 16: Operation Doom, Part 1

Chapter 16: Operation Doom, Part 1

"Tell me what you see my dear…."

The brunette's eyes slowly opened, her pupils vanishing into the milky whites of her eyes.  
"….they are coming Master…something has changed yet a fog blinds me…"

Satorius frowned. "Can you get through it?"

She shook her head. "No master…something stops me…"

His frown deepened as he snapped his fingers. A group of students, all in different dorm colors, stepped forward.

"Go…get rid of this rat bunch…" His eyes went dark.

"But bring Zane Truesdale to me."

* * *

"I don't like this…" Syrus said, eyes flashing around him.

"Relax Sy…we got a whole wolf pack with us." Atticus said, slinging an arm around Syrus' shoulders.

"A fraction Atticus…" Vivian said, walking up to be even with them.

"What?"

"A fraction. The twenty of us is only a very small fraction of the pack. Many have stayed behind for reasons: weak, old, too young, nursing, pregnant, protectors." Vivian's eyes flashed to Atticus.

"This group was chosen by the old king himself to help rescue his daughter."

"So is Foster like a wolf?" Jasmine asked.

Vivian shook her head.

"Mortal, just as you are. Our old queen, his wife, decided he wasn't ready for her life, even though he chose yes, as Zane did."

"That must suck." Chazz stated.

Vivian shrugged.

"Many die during transformation. Our queen refused to take that risk." Gabriel said, raising his arms up so the scars were visable.

"Most of these came from killing rogues or the dying. I would not wish it upon loved ones either."

Vivian smiled, wrapping her arm around his, and patted his with her other lovingly.

"So how long have you two been together?" Malina asked.

"We've been as mates since I was sixteen, a little over almost two years ago. I didn't really want to at first but after we talked…" Vivian started.

"We are here." Katherine said.

The group stood on a hill over looking the large white dorm.

"We must return home but update us via mind please."

"Of course Kat." Vivian said.

Katherine, Natalie, Adam, and Matt nodded and ran off into the forest, howling following from said place.

"Okay, Katherine's the oldest. Why isn't she queen?" Jim asked.

Vivian and Gabriel rose brows and looked at one another.

"Don't you fight for…oh…" Sarge started.

Gabriel's laugh was like thunder while Vivian shrugged. "Kristin didn't want to kill her sisters." She said.

"…wow…really…" Jessie asked.

The tan woman nodded. "Let's put it this way: Kristin loves being a wolf as much as her sisters enjoy their human forms."

"I would too if I was that powerful…" Jim said.

"She's that…" Jaden started.

Jim nodded. "Trust me on this one mate. Kris is far more dangerous that she looks."

"Are you done talking about my girlfriend now or are we going to waste time discussing her life?"

The group turned to face Zane.

"…sorry…"

"Relax Zane or you'll choke the pack to death with your energy flow." Vivian said.

Zane breathed in and out slowly. "Forgive me Viv…"

The tan skinned girl smiled. "No prob…"

He turned to face the white dorm.

"They're coming…"

The group looked around each other, dual disks flying out and activating.

"Jay…" Alexis said with a smile.

Jaden smiled back as people began to appear from all around.

"Get your game on!"

* * *

"….he's coming…"

Satorius turned to face the brunette sitting at his feet.

"….what…:"

She opened her grey green eyes. "…he comes…the others duel in his place…"

Satorius grinned. "Prefect…let us invite him in shall we?"

The brunette stood and face him, the beads on her dress jingling against each other. Her eyes flashed around, red seeping into them, coving the emerald so that only ruby red showed. She grinned and, hugging Satorius, left with a twirl.

"That a girl Kristin…that's my girl."

Author's note: Ok, so the wolf pack can communicate via mind like in the Twilight series, only they can communicate with anyone they want, and not everyone. The pack can block their minds from everyone but the queen. However, since Zane is a hybrid, he can block Kristin from his thoughts if he wishes.


	18. Ch 17: Operation Doom, Part 2

Chapter 17: Operation Doom, Part 2

Jaden sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow and grinned.

"Well that sure was fun!"

Alexis, who stood next to him, turned with a smirk. "Glad you're having fun…"

Jaden turned to her. "Aren't you?"  
Vivian faced the two, pushing the hair from her eyes. "I wouldn't say dueling for your life is fun Jaden…"

"Sounds like something Kristin would say…" Gabriel added.

The roar of Cyber Dragon filled the air as everyone turned to see the metal dragon next to his master. The three-headed dragon turned to face the woods as a cloaked figured appeared.

"Who?" Jasmine started.

The pack around the group of unconscious DA students began to growl deep in his/her own chest. Zane's fists clenched as a sift singing filled the ears of the people in the area. A giggle followed.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf…the big bad wolf…the big bad wolf…"

Dark red eyes flashed from under the hood and the figure pulled back the hood.

Zane held back a growl. "…Kristin…"

The brunette grinned. "Welcome to the party."

* * *

The brunette who stood before them seemed to not be Kristin, yet the smirk and body posture was all her. Her brunette hair lay in two long braids down her back and her eyes were a bright bloody ruby red. The brown leather suit and black belt, shoes, and gloves didn't help much as they were skintight. Kristin grinned, eyes only on Zane.

"You like? It makes me feel sooo much more powerful…"

Vivian growl low behind Zane. His eyes glanced back at her before flashing back to Kristin.

"_It'd be better served off baby…"_ Zane thought with a smirk to Kristin.

Said girl raised a brow. "Oh really? That can be arranged hunny…"

Kristin suddenly froze, and with a sigh of frustration, shook her head.

"Come with me…my master is waiting…"

She turned and entered the dorm, the large group following, a certain wolf pack tense.

* * *  
Zane watched his girlfriend closely. She would turn her head slightly to see if they were still following then she would look around and then turn back to facing forward. He noticed the security cameras she found, suddenly smashed to pieces….no doubt Satorius was using them. Question was…why was Kristin knocking them out, leaving Satorius not seeing what was happening? They entered the large opening and she stopped at the staircase.

"Now what?" He heard Alexis whisper.

Zane stepped forward, only for Kristin to stop him. She grinned.

"This is where we go our….separate ways."

Placing her hand on top of the round circle at the end of the rail, she twisted it and watched as the gang fell through the trap door on the floor, leaving only her and Zane left. She smiled, green flashing through ruby red.

"Zane….you changed…"

"Kris?"  
She took a step forward. "You smell…wonderful…" Closing her eyes, she sniffed the air and smiled. "So…amazingly wonderful…intoxicating almost…"

Zane raised a brow in confusion and stepped forward. "Kris…are you…free?"

When she opened her eyes, his widened. The beautiful emerald green he loved stared back at him shining bright. Blinking, she looked at herself and back at him with a grin.

"Are we having TBS? Or foreplay maybe?"

He smirked and stepped forward to clash his lips to hers. Pulling away, he pulled her zipped on the chest down to reveal the ruby necklace Alexis had told the group about. Looking into his eyes, she growled softly.

"Get this damn this off me…"

* * *

"So…now what?" Atticus asked.

The group looked around at the cage they sat in.

"We wait…" Vivian stated with a smirk.

Gabriel held back a deep chuckle.

The group looked at her in confusion.

"Trust me…Zane knows what he's doing…and I'm pretty sure so does Kristin…"

A/N: TBS stands for torture before sex and if you got lost, when Zane 'changed', his new 'hybrid smell' managed to break through Satorius' control, setting her free.


	19. Ch 18: Passoin and Troubles

Chapter 18: Passion and Troubles

She sighed in comfort, kissing his chest softly and then rested her head back down onto said area of comfort. He chuckled, sending shivers down her body and she snuggled closer into him.

"You alright?" he asked, running a hand down her spine.

She nodded and looked up at him with a smirk.

"We haven't had sex like that since I first changed you."

He chuckled once more. Leaning up, she smiled and stretched out her arms, looking around at the destruction they'd made of the room.

"So much for this headboard…" She said, patting the broken-in-two object.

"I kinda like that one too…" He stated.

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand across his chest, down his abs, her nails leaving a light trail before the trail disappeared.

"What are you going to do now Zane?"  
His gaze flashed to hers to notice she was looking outside. Her gaze flickered to him before she looked away once more.

"…I can still hear him calling…even without that damn ruby…"  
"Come here baby…"  
Kristin crawled over to lie back against him.

"Do you want me to help block him?"

She shook her head. "I can do it…but…"

Looking up at him, she hid a giggle behind her hand at his raised brow.

"I wanna bring him back to normal Zane…I want to end this…"  
He sighed. "Alright Kris…I don't like where this is going…but you're not doing it alone…"

Smiling, she laid a soft kiss against his lips and held back a laugh when he softly growled.

"Not fair…"  
"Well surprisingly I'm still sore thanks to you…" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Catching his smirk, Kristin wasn't quick enough before she was trapped under her boyfriend.

She glared up at him. "….Zane Athren…"

He grinned. "Kristin Elizabeth…"  
Still glaring she stuck out her tongue once more and tried wiggling around.

"Let me up you jerk!"

"Ouch…**THAT** really hurt…"  
He smirked as she continued to wiggle.

"You keep doing that and we'll never leave this room…"  
She froze against him and suddenly smiled. "As much as I wanna fuck you again babe…I think we need to find our friends."

He nodded and went to stand, only for her to pull him back down.

"…I didn't say we had to go now…" She added, nuzzling under his jaw.

Zane chuckled. "One more time then…"

A knock came to the door. The two looked at each other in confusion, Kristin knotting up her brows.

"….what the…"  
* * *

"Vivian…are they coming?" Alexis asked.

The tan girl lifted her head from Gabriel's arm and sniffed.

"…someone is…can't really tell…"  
The door creaked open and Zane stepped in view.

"….Gabe…let them out…"

The burly man grinned and, cracking his knuckles, removed the door from its hinges with one hand.

"Zane?" Alexis started.

Zane turned to leave. "Let's go."  
" Where did Kristin…"

Jasmine froze midsentence at the woman who stood behind the older Truesdale with a knife to his throat.

"Say a word and he's dead."

Her gaze flickered to the open door and back.

"Now walk."

* * *

"Good joy my lovely girls." Satorius said with a grin.

Aryea smiled and led the group over to an are, keeping the knife pointed at Zane's throat.

The wolves of the group growled low at Astrid standing over a tied up Kristin who lay frozen, eyes wide at the sight. Her glaring gaze flashed up to Astrid, who only smirked back.

"Suck to be on bottom doesn't it….your Highness?"

"Now now my lovely girls, let's get her collar back on shall we?" Satorius said with a grin.

Astrid held the brunette as Aryea placed the ruby collar around her neck. The group watched in shock as Kristin slumped to the group. Satorius grinned at Zane.

"Let the games begin."


	20. Ch 19: Power Change

Chapter 19: Power Change

He left the rage fill his body, the gold bleeding into his blue-green eyes.

"You think this is a GAME?!"

Satorius frowned. "You've been changed…"

Zane smirked. "Looks like she chose after all…"

His frown deepened.

"It can't be…" Astrid stated.

Zane tilted his head to the side so the bite mark could be seen. The frown on Satorius' face turned to fury, the two women cowering away from him. Still smirking, Zane stood, ripping his bound hands free.

"Take. That. Necklace. Off. Her."

The brunette at Satorius' feet suddenly stood and faced Zane.

"…stay away from him."

Zane took a step back. "…Kris?"

Her emotionless eyes looked up at him. "Touch him…and I'll kill you…"

The group watched Zane freeze and slowly sit down, eyes never leaving Kristin.

Satorius smiled. "Have you given up already Zane?"

He turned at the laughing to find the owner to be Vivian.

"You really are foolish Satorius…you never understood the power of a king….of an alpha."

"Silence you little bitch…let me kill her master." Astrid stated.

Satorius held up his hand.

"You've never had a chance. Zane has always been chosen by our queen." Vivian said standing.

Gabriel followed, the entire group doing the same.

"A true king would know the difference in wolf." Gabriel sated with a smirk.

Satorius moved to pull the necklace from Kristin's neck…a wolf…_**with green eyes**_. His pupils dilated in realization.

"….no…"

Zane's eyes opened to reveal bright gold as he smirked.

"…oh yes…"

* * *

Satorius knew at once his plan was ruined… He looked at Kristin…a smirk came to his face…or was it? Laughter escaped his throat, echoing through the large room.

"You seem to have forgotten…I still control Kristin!"

Zane's eyes narrowed. "You wanna test that theory…"

Satorius grinned. "Kristin…kill him."

But the brunette stood frozen, staring at Zane. Aryea moved to stand in front of her.

"Hello! He said ki-"

A snap crushed through the room and Aryea's body fell to the ground. Astrid screamed in dismay, but froze and slowly turned to Zane.

"…the king…my alpha…"

Satorius pushed Astrid away and faced Kristin, black coursing into his eyes.

"Kill. Him."

"Don't do it Kris!" Alexis screamed.

But it was too late…and ying and yang wolves collided.

* * *

Jaden watched the rather large white wolf and even larger black wolf collide again and again. It was almost like a dance, both trying to dodge and knock the other to the ground. Kristin, the white wolf, snarled, foam falling from her mouth. Zane only growled low in his chest.

'_This is getting nowhere…'_ He thought.

He smashed into her chest, knocking the breath out of her, and she slid slammed into the wall, sliding down to lie against it. He howled into the air and watched as she slowly changed back into her human form. He did as well, and walked over to her. Leaning down, he just barely missed the dagger that was aimed at his throat. He frowned at the light tears in her eyes.

"…k-kill me Zane…I…I c-can't stop…"

He froze as she placed the dagger to her heart. Satorius laughed.

"Kill her Zane…" He grinned. "…or she'll do it herself."


	21. Ch 20: The True Power of a Queen

Chapter 20: The True Power of a Queen

…wait…had she just said that? She couldn't believe she had…this wasn't her saying this…yet it had come from her lips. It wasn't something she would say. Turning to face her close friend and seeing the evil smile on his face she knew at once. The evil side of Satorius wanted her dead….why? Because…and she knew at once. Only she could destory him and break the power controlling her friend. Only she had the power to rid her friend of the evil. She turned back to Zane, her one true love, seeing him frozen in utter shock, made her want to hit herself…. THAT'S IT!!!

"….Z-Zane…" She shakingly called out.

The frozen form of her boyfriend unfroze but his gaze never left hers.

"…hit…me…"

A look of confusion shone on his face. Kristin managed to stand and walk, stopping in front of him. A determined look covered her face.

"…hit. Me."

Zane, realizing what she wanted, slowly shook his head.

"Zane…hit. Me. Now."

"…I…"

"If you don't…I will kill you."

She moved the dagger to his heart.

He gave a shaky sigh. "…forgive me…"

A slap filled the air and Zane stepped back slowly to stand in front of the group, hearing Kristin softly say, "…thank you…"

Alexis went to say something to him, only for Vivian to silence her with the shake of her head.

"Wow Truesdale...I never thought _**YOU**_ would be the one to hit her!" Satorius laughed. "I guess I was wrong!"

A low growl suddenly filled the air, power seeming to suffocate everyone in the room.

"….there's a reason I did it Satorius…I regret it more than you know…but you will never understand…" Zane replied.

When Kristin turned to face Satorius, the color drained from his face.

"…atheron…"

Black were her eyes, small red pupils blazing back at him. Nails were growing slowly on her hands and bare feet, fangs growing longer out of her mouth. Her brown hair was turning a fiery red and her skin a magenta color. Falling onto her hands and knees, girl became wolf, only this time she was larger than her normal size, growing at least a foot taller than Zane, making her stand at 7'6 on four paws. Flames arose on the head and back on the giant wolf and her tail became three, spikes on each end. She roared into the night sky, glass shattering around them.

"…hellhound…" Was all Satorius could say.

"What is he saying?" Jasmine whispered.

"Atheron is hellhound is the ancient writing. That wolf you see before you is no longer Kristin. It is her evil side…" Vivian said.

"…Subaria…mother of Cerberus…" Zane added.

"Cerberus? The three headed dog that guards hell's gates?" Bastion asked.

Zane only nodded. Subaria howled once more and set her gaze on Satorius, snorting in displeasure.

_ 'I, the mighty and powerful Subaria, mother of Cerberus and protector of the Underworld, am brought forth to slay you?!" _The giant beast chuckled deep in her throat. _'You are not my mistress' friend, yet you stand in his body?'_ She took in a deep breath. _'You smell of my kind…'_

Satorius grinned. "Ah…so you are Subaria…not as big as I imagined…"  
_'Do not play foolish…you can not hide anything from me…' _Subaria replied, baring her teeth.

Satorius shrugged and pulled out a sword resting against the wall.

"Very well…" He grinned. "Let's dance my dear."

Subaria roared and the two collided.

~*~

Zane watched the two collide against and again, sword and claw, sword and tail, every time both evenly matched. He wanted to bad to help but knew that it would be stupid to do so. Satorius managed to cut one tail in half, only for it to grow back. Subaria laughed.

'_I AM IMMORTAL YOU FOOL! I AM OF THE UNDEAD AND FEEL NO PAIN!'_

The sword was torn from his hand, her powerful jaws crushing the blade to pieces. A scream ripped through the air, silence following. Subaria turned to face the group, Satorius' body lying face down.

'_I have rid the evil from him. He is alive as my mistress wished.'_

The giant beast turned to leave.

"Wait…"

She turned to face Zane, who'd spoken.

'……_so…you are the one…'_

"What about Kristin?" Zane asked.

Subaria looked out into the night sky and at the sun that was slowly rising.

'_My mistress wishes to return, yet wonders if it's worth it…as do I…' _A brow rose on her face. _'Why would she think that?'_

"I love Kristin more than you even imagine, even comprehend. She needs to come home. This is her home."

Subaria looked into his eyes, keeping close contact.

_'Prove it.'_


	22. Ch 21: A Choice to be Made

Chapter 21: A Choice to be made

Subaria watched the human below her stare her down with equal eyes contract. His eyes were bleeding the gold her mistress' clans' did, so he was one of the clan. The hybrid smell covered his body as did the fragrance of her mistress. Subaria knew this human was special to her mistress…yet…she wasn't sure if she wanted to trust this human.

"Subaria…he isn't going to ever hurt her." Vivian suddenly said.

Subaria turned to the tan girl. She remembered the grey-white wolf who always stood on the right of her mistress…this woman was her second in command.

_**"…and what is your relationship with this hybrid?"**_ Subaria asked.

"I have been at our queen's side since birth. You have seen through our queen's heart that she truly loves this man enough to take the chance of changing him, knowing the full consequences. Zane has truly proven his worth sister." Vivian explained.

"…_**and Gabriel…"**_

The burly man looked at Subaria as her giant head turned to face him.

"I have been in the pack since birth and have been a close friend of both Kris and Zane for a long time. I'd trust Zane with my own life…"  
_**"…and our sister? Her life?"**_

Gabriel shrugged his massive shoulders. "He had always put her life before his own. I see nothing but happiness in the future."

Subaria turned her massive head to the group.

"…_**and you humans?"**_

Alexis stepped forward.

"She can't be with anyone else." She replied, everyone else nodding in agreement.

The giant wolf turned to the rising sun once more and a low thoughtful growl came from her chest.

"_**Very well…**_" The dark eyes locked with Zane. _**"…should you hurt her…"**_

Zane nodded. "I understand."  
The giant wolf stepped back into the middle of the room and, roaring into the air, slowly began to disappear. The flames disappeared and she shrunk down into the beautiful white wolf known as Kristin, her black eyes drowned in green, finally resting on her hazel color. The white wolf howled into the air beautifully and the white fur fell from the body and disappeared like sand, leaving a long-haired brunette and naked Kristin. Her eyes opened slowly to show hazel as she fell to the floor. Zane rushed forward to catch her in his arms, covering her up with his trench coat.

"…Kris…"

She moved closer into his chest, breathing in his scent. Opening her eyes, hazel met blue-green and she gave a soft smile.

"…I love you too…"  
He gave a small smiled and leaned her up to place his lips against hers. She pulled away to rest against him. The two stood, she leaning against him. The group rushed over, asking a million questions at once.

A moan caused them to turned to see Satorius sit up, holding his head. Kristin walked over to squat down with a smile.

"Sato…"

He looked up at her. "….Kris? What's going on?"  
He looked up to see everyone else walk up behind her.

Kristin grinned.

"You're back…I'll explain everything on the way back to the main building."

~*~

"…she almost killed herself saving your ass…"

Satorius turned to see Zane, who walked over to lean against the railing next to him. Said man sighed, clenching the cup of herbal tea.

"She told me everything…I heard and saw almost everything up until I put that…thing around her neck."

Zane placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You couldn't control your actions. Kris knew what she was doing…"

Satorius gave a small smile.

"…so…she chose you huh?"  
Zane moved the color of his shirt away from his neck to show the marking. Satorius chuckled and shook his head, smile on his face.

"How am I not surprised?"

Zane chuckled. "Shouldn't be…got marked when we were thirteen…"

"…I never stood a chance anyways…"

Zane shrugged. "It was never our decision…" He looked out at the horizon. "…it was always hers…"

Satorius shook his head. "It was destiny Zane. It was always in the cards no matter how much I hated it…" He looked at Zane. "…you were always closer to her than I ever could be…"

"There you guys are!"

The two turned to see the young woman they were talking about walk over with a smile, wearing a black mini and black high heels.

"Come on! I call a dance with both of you."

~*~

"Relax man…just ask!" Atticus said.

Zane shook his head.

"…no…I wanna wait…let her enjoy the fun…"

"But…Zane…" Alexis started.

The Truesdale turned to face her from watching his girlfriend talk with her family.

"…I don't even know if she wants to…"

"You guys are pretty young…" Jessie said.

"Not to mention you both are graduating this year…" Bastion added.

Zane sighed.

"I need some time to think…"

A/N: This is Kristin's mini…


	23. Ch 22: A Future so Bright

**Chapter 22: A Future So Bright**

She watched him sigh and leave the room as confusion shone brightly on her face. He was blocking anyone from entering, his thoughts jumbled. She caught Alexis' gaze.

"Go after him." Satorius said, speaking what Alexis had been thinking.

She turned her gaze to his violet eyes in confusion and sighed.

"So…you know?"  
He grinned. "I knew from the start love…you two were so close, even before you met me."  
She smiled and hugged him tightly, and then rushed over to Alexis, who pointed the way Zane had gone. Satorius sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Go get him Kris…"

~*~

He was still blocking her as she rushed out onto the large patio, looking around. Her took off her heels and jewelry and stepped down the steps, stepping up onto the round bottom of the fountain, walking around the edge. She waved to Alexis, who'd picked up her shoes and jewelry.

"He's not here is he?"

The brunette shook her head, taking the pair of black flats the blonde offered.

"Want a jacket?" Alexis asked.

Kristin shook her head. "I'm not cold."  
The brunette turned and headed to the one place she could think. Alexis sighed as Jaden and the group walked over. She leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"This may take awhile…"

"….or maybe not…" Atticus stated.

The group followed his gaze to see a silhouette following their friend.

~*~

She sat on the edge of the port, feet dangling over as she gazed out at the sun setting over the sea. Her thoughts ran back to Zane…she wondered where he was now. She tried to find him through his thoughts…nothing…her nose suddenly picked up a familiar scent…

"I figured you'd be here…"

She turned her head to the side so she could see him come to stand behind her.

She gave a small smile. "This is your spot to think after all…"

He raised a brow. "This is_**our**_ Kris…"

She shook her head. "Things have changed Zane…we've changed…"

He sighed and turned away from her. "You're making this hard Kris…"

She looked up at him. "….what? I'm so confused…" She sighed. "…I don't understand what you're getting at…"

Zane sat down beside her and took her hand in his with a sigh.

"….I'm not sure I'm doing this right…"

Her eyes widened as he placed a gold band on her ring finger of her left hand. The imprint around the band was in Latin, saying "together forever"….it was the ring that her mother had given to her father. Her eyes started to tear up as she turned away so he couldn't see.

Zane softly smiled.

"Are you…"

"Don't you dare say it!" She cried out, pushing her face into his chest. "…jerk…" She murmured.

He laughed, kissing her forehead. "I'll take that as a yes…"

She nodded in his chest and leaned up to lay her lips against his own.

"I guess we should go tell…" He stated as he helped her to stand.

She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to Dual Academy.

_……they said I was a monster, yet he loved me still… He knew what I was, what I could become, yet he loved me even more… He became a part of me just to say I love you. I couldn't…wouldn't change the way I am for anything in the world. I couldn't have asked for better friends, family…best friend…,and husband._

_We may have our differences…but that just makes us even closer. We plan to marry…as soon as our parents and everyone else for that matter…let us plan it ourselves. Zane just laughs and I punch him in the arm… _

_ They say destiny would never change for me…yet here I stand, ready to face the world that has forgotten me. _

_ My name is Kristin Elizabeth Matthews…and I. AM. DRAGON. RIDER. _

END

K, so this is the dress Kristin was wearing when Zane proposed:


End file.
